


In Death There Is Love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dog/Human Hybrids, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After being awaken by the smell of food, A young dog starts his vacation with his dad by barefoot skiing to his fishing location at sea. Once they got there, disaster strikes as a storm hits, taking the young dog's dad's life as he finds himself brought back from drowning by a stranger, then was rushed to the hospital. Once he woke up thing starts to take a turn as a woman has been shot by cupid's arrow, making her take him home after a date.





	In Death There Is Love

I woke up from the smell of bear, making me smile and open my mouth. My dad's chuckles fill the air, then he put it in my mouth, making me moan as my dad was the best cook in the world.

“Are you ready to get on the water buddy?” He asked.

“Always ready to go barefooting.” I said.

“I still don't know how you learn to do that when I can’t do it.” He said, making me open my eyes.

“You just gotta keep watching dad.” I said.

“Well, then you might want to start showing your skills.” He said. “Because I’m destined to learn it today.”

“We’ll see.” I said with a grin,

I looked out the window of my dad’s RV and started to get excited as I saw the ocean. I stood up and grabbed my gloves and full face snorkel mask that was on the counter. Once I put them on, something tug on my tail, making me look back to see my dad putting a head camera on my mask.

“Stop moving son.” Ge said, making me smile. “There, your mounted and rolling. There is no way I shouldn’t learn this amazing skill this time.

“Again, we’ll see.” I said with a giggle. “Now get driving my sea Captain.”

“Aye, aye, Fleet Admiral.” He said with a chuckle.

Once I got on the boat dock, our boat was already waiting, so I grabbed the rope that was attached to it and took a deep breath as my dad got in the boat, then he turned on the motor.

“Ready son?” He asked, making me nod.

“On my mark.” He said. “Three, two, one, mark.”

I jumped up as my dad slammed on the gas, making me fly off the dock and slam underwater for a few seconds as I wrapped my legs around the rope, then my head surfaced, making me start the process of skiing on my butt. Once I was stable, I worked my way to my feet and saw my dad staring at me in disbelief.

“That’s incredible.” I saw him say, but couldn’t hear over the wind howling passed my ears.

I lifted my foot and put it in the ring, then lean back as I put my hands behind my head, making my dad laugh.

“Now your just showing off.” He said, making me grin.

After about an hour of skiing, I felt my strength start to fail, making me go back down into the sitting position and let go. My dad slowed to a stop, then looped around to me.

“Getting tired already?” He asked.

“Sadly yes.” I said as I took off my mask and placed it on the boat. “It’s been way too long since I done this to do it for hours on end.”

“Ready for a snack to boost that energy?” He asked. “I think we are far enough out to fish now.”

I looked back and saw the nearest land was almost a sliver.

“Yeah, I agree.” I said. “I’m kinda freaking out now.”

“Don’t be freaking out.” He said. “I’m pretty good at boat driving, you know.”

I climbed on the boat and my dad gave me a liter of water with a plate of steak and ribs. I stared at the food as he did a good job with the charring on the ribs. Once I took a bite, I smiled as it had a perfect coat of barbecue sauce on it too.

“Dad, you need to teach me how to cook like you can.” I said. "I'm terrible compare to you."

“I kinda have to agree.” He said with a chuckle.

“Hay.” I whined, making him chuckle again

He grabbed the fishing poles and looked to me, but I shook my head.

“This is three months in a row that you aren't in the mood to fish.” He whined.

“I’m sorry dad.” I said. “I wish I was like you with always being in the mood. I won't take any of the fish since I didn't earn it.”

“You know I can’t do that.” He said with a smile.

“Fine then I’ll swim back to the RV as punishment.” I said.

“As much as I know you would love that, I don't think you want to do that.” He said. “That’s at least thirteen miles and you will not make it with the currents.”

“Then...” I started to say.

“I don't care son.” He interrupted with a chuckle. “You don't need punishment. You being here is good enough for me.”

“You ready to get your ass kicked by a catfish that I catch?” He asked.

I stared at him in frustration as he was getting on my nerves with dumb jokes, making my dad chuckle.

“Sorry for rubbing that in.” He said. “I just couldn't believe you let that kitten do that to you.”

“I don't like hurting kittens.” I said. “I want them my friend, not my enemy.”

“Good luck with that.” He said. “Most cats hate dogs.”

I sat down on the other side of the boat as I finished my food. Once I was done, I set the plate down as my dad looked at me.

“Want more?” He asked.

“No, I’m full.” I said and leaned back, making myself fall into the water.

“Man overboard.” My dad said with a chuckle as I started to swim. “I said your not swimming back home.”

I looked at him as I smiled, then it faded as I saw he really thought I was going to with the worry on his face.

“I’m not dad.” I said.

He sighed as he grabbed a Nerf ball and tossed it at me, but it hit the water and bounced into my face.

“Nice shot for me.” He said with a chuckle.

I tossed it back at my dad, but he caught it before it hit him in the groin, making me giggle as my dad stared at me with a nervous grin.

“Not at the family jewels please son.” He said nervously, making me giggle again as I started to swim laps.

An hour or so passed and my energy started to dwindled to nearly nothing, making me get on the boat to see my dad has already caught a fish. I stared at it as I was hungry again, making him smile.

“Go ahead son.” He said. “You don't need punishment.”

I grabbed the fish and started to eat it, then took a deep breath of satisfaction once I was done. After a few minutes of boredom and my dad not getting a bite, I started to feel my drowsiness over power me, making me lye down and went to sleep. I woke up as something wet hit me in the face, making me open my eyes as a fish flopped around and saw the bucket was on its side. I reached for the fish and tried to catch it, but it slipped out of my hands a few times, making me slam my body on it as it was about to escape into the water. Once I finally got it with both hands, I put it in the bucket, then looked up as the sun was gone. Grayish-purple clouds hovered overhead as the water was now slightly choppy. I looked to my dad and saw him asleep with a pole in his hand.

“Dad wake up we need to head back.” I said.

“Huh, what.” He said as he looked around, then looked at the sky. “Well that’s not good. Life jacket please son.”

I looked around as I put it on then passed one to my dad as I saw land was no longer in sight as we drifted further out.

“Dad how much time have we been out here?” I asked. “I can’t see the land anymore."

My dad looked at his watch.

“Four hours.” He said, then looked around. “Fuck, this is going to be a bitch getting back.”

He walk to his seat and started the boat, then he started to head toward land. A few minutes later, the water started to become really choppy as the wind started to pick up, then a branch of lightning crashed above us, making me scream as I feared lightning. I walked toward my seat, but before I got to it, my dad hit a wave, making me stagger forward and flip overboard. I screamed for my dad as lightning cracked over head, but he didn't look back.

“This isn’t happening!” I cried in fear.

I watched the boat move over the large waves until I couldn't see him anymore.

“I’m sorry dad.” I whined, then grabbed the distress light on my vest and turned it on. “I’ll be with you soon enough dad or I’ll be waiting for you in heaven."

Countless hours passed and the storm didn’t give up, making me so tired that I passed out. I woke up coughing up water as a woman pulled away from my snout. I sat up and saw I was onshore as my dad was nowhere in sight. The woman grabbed me as she looked out to sea.

“What is it honey?” She asked.

“My dad is still out there.” I whined, making Her look at me in worry.

“What happened?” She asked.

I struggled to stand up, but once I got to my knees, I fell back down as my legs felt like jello.

“Relax honey, you just recovered from drowning.” She said, then she looked to another dog as he put her phone away. “Help is on the way honey.”

I laid down flat as I felt exhaustion come to me again, then I heard sirens fill the air, making the woman run towards them. A few minutes later, I saw a paramedic came into view.

“How long has he been awake?” The paramedic asked.

“Not long.” The man said

The paramedic shined a light in my eyes.

“He seems to not have any injury or abnormalities that I can see.” The paramedic said as he placed a mask on my face, then another paramedic came into view as they picked me up and put me on the gurney.

“Are you his parents?” The first paramedic asked as the second one pushed me towards the ambulance.

“No, his dad is lost out there is the first words he said.” The man said.

The paramedic looked at me.

“What happened, did you flip in the storm.” The paramedic asked.

“No, I fell overboard.” I said. “My dad might be still out there. He’s all I have left.”

The paramedic stared at me in worry, then his partner helped push me into the ambulance.

“Who are you and how old are you?” The paramedic asked.

“I’m Ruggie Meadows and I’m five years old.” I said. “My dad is Garff Meadows and he's ten years old.”

I watched the second paramedic write it down, then closed the back doors. I took a deep breath, then closed my eyes as I fell asleep. I woke up from steady beeping and I saw I was in the hospital. I sat up and took off my equipment as I hated being in hospitals and not knowing if my dad was alive or not was driving me crazy. I felt something move in the blankets next to me, making me freeze, then looked to the person and saw a Golden retriever about the same age as me as she stared at me with a love struck smile.

“Can you be my boyfriend, my cutie?” She asked, making me stare at her nervously as I felt her hand touch my chest.

I looked at the TV and saw it was the News, then I saw my dad’s boat upside down on a rocky cliff side that had the beach below. A cop appeared on the screen and started speaking something as the subtitles appeared saying, ‘I found the boat as I was on patrol. The motor was running and there was no passengers. I heard someone has found a pup unconscious on the beach, but we aren’t sure if they are linked to this boat’.

“No god, don't take him from me.” I whined, making the girl look to it.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She said. “Can I take a part in helping you move on?

I looked at her, then sighed.

“My dad would have wanted that, so sure.” I said with a sigh, making her smile with excitement.

“Finally, I got my first boyfriend.” She said. “My name is Faith by the way, what’s yours and am I your first?”

“I’m Ruggie and you are all I have left now.” I said, making her face fill with worry.

“We can make more if you want.” Faith said, making me giggle.

“We just met Faith.” I said. “I mean you are pretty and all, but I need some time to find out where I am.”

“Your in Gullond.” She said.

“Well at least I made it back to my side of the world.” I said. “I need to get out of here.”

“Right, babies are born in hospitals, not made there.” She said.

“Man you're a horny bitch, aren’t you?” I asked with a giggle, making her nod with a grin. “We’ll see, I need to get on my feet first.”

She got out of my bed and pulled me to my feet.

“Now that’s done, what's next?” Se asked with a grin.

“Smart ass.” I said with a smile, making her giggle.

I looked to the life jacket on the table and saw my wallet was out of it.

“Did you snoop through my wallet.” I asked.

“What wallet?” She asked as she looked around until she saw it. “Oh that one, no I didn’t even notice it with your golden fur blinding me with its beauty.”

I giggle and shook my head, then grabbed my wallet and stared to head out of the room as quickly as I could so I wouldn’t be stopped by the doctor. Once I got outside, I fled to the nearest restaurant.

“Oh, you want to make it a date?” Faith asked, making me giggle.

“That works, but I wasn’t thinking that.” I said. “I’m just starving. Yes, let's make it a date.”

She squealed with excitement and grabbed my hand. Once we were seated, the waiter stared at us.

“Get us whatever you want.” She said.

“We’ll share a beef roast and water.” I said as i looked at the waitress.

She smiled and walked away just as someone grabbed my wallet, making me growl as I looked to the person, then saw faith staring at me in worry as she took out my ID.

“Sorry.” I said, making her look at it, then smiled with love.

“I live not to far from here if you wish to move in with me mister Meadows.” She said.

“Mind as well.” I said.

Once the food was in front of us, I cut the roast in half.

“You take the bone.” She said.

“My favorite part.” I said with a smile. “But this roast has two bones.”

“Fine, you choose on what half you get.” She said.

Once we finished our meal, I started to packed the leftovers in a to-go box and looked at Faith.

“Anything I should know about before I move in?” I asked.

“Yes, I have a horny sister living with me, don't let her take you from me.” She said, making me giggle. “Her name is whatever you want to call her since she hates what our mother gave her.”

“Which is?” I asked.

“Gabby.” She said as she pulled me to the man, then pushed my hand down as I pulled out my card. “My treat. You lost too much already.”

Once we were at her house, the house looked fairly small and looked to be barely able to hold one bedroom.

“We’ll upgrade as soon as we can.” Faith said as she saw my disapproval. “My sister can have this house.”

I nodded as she pulled me into the house, then checked her corners.

“Good, I don’t think she’s here.” She said. “If she sees you, she might rape your ass.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” I said with a giggle, making her smile as she shook her head.

Once we got to a bedroom, a door opened, revealing another golden retriever.

“A man in my house?” The woman asked, then anger filled her face. “You're a thief, aren’t you? Good luck getting anything out of my house while I fuck your ass up.”

“No sister, he’s my boyfriend.” Faith yelped as she grabbed me and pulled me out of her reach.

Gabby looked me up and down, then her eyes stopped at my sheath as she smiled.

“That’s mine, I’m his bitch, not you!” She growled, making me giggle.

“Oh he’s new at this like you if he laughs at that.” Gabby said. “Can we share him or do I have to take him away when your not looking?

“You better not.” Faith growled as she bared her teeth. “I'll make you grounded up puppy chow if you even think about taking him from me.”

“Talk tough, it so turns me on.” Gabby said with a giggle, making me bite my lip nervously as I never had two bitches fighting over me before.

Gabby reached out to my sheath, making Faith pull me into the room, then lock the door.

“Come on let me have some.” Gabby whined.

“No, get your own.” Faith growled, then sighed as she placed her head on the door. “Lye down and make yourself comfortable."

I looked to the bed and saw several sex toys on it.

“Really gabby.” She said as she grabbed the toys and tossed them into the closet. I walked to the bed and laid down as Faith got on it next, then climbed over me while biting her lower lip nervously. Once her slit was on my pelvis, I felt it was already wet, making me smile shyly as she got down and started to lick my face, then my nose, making me lick her back, then I felt her start grinding herself on me, making my shaft react as I was wedged between her. She smiled as she felt that, then she pull off me as I became as hard as I could be, making it stand up like a flag pole. A grin filled her face as she lowered down, then her godly warmth was around my shaft, making me moan and push deeper in her.

“You're a big boy.” She moaned, just as the door swung open.

“Damn it, I wanted to be the one to pop his cherry.” Gabby whined as she held lock picks in her hands. “Can I join now.”

Faith sighed, then looked at me in annoyance.

“It’s up to my boyfriend.” She said. “Please don't steal him from me. I waited almost a whole day for him.”

“Where did you find him?” Gabby asked.

“In the hospital, apparently he drowned from what I heard and he lost his dad at sea.” Faith said.

“Did you really rape him in a hospital?” Gabby asked.

“No, only you would rape someone.” Faith growled.

“True.” Gabby said with a giggle. “So what is it our lover? Do we fuck or do I rape you later?”

I stared at her in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with her?” I whispered, making Gabby giggle.

“Nothing’s wrong with me.” She said as she grabbed a spot on my shaft that made me moan as it sent pleasure coursing through me, making me push deeper in Faith, knotting her in the process as I came in her.

“Oh god, those warm gushes feels so good, thank you sis.” Faith moaned.

“Damn it.” Gabby whined. “Why did I do that? Now I have to wait until he comes out of you before I get my turn.”

Just as she said that she started to lick my balls, then she got on over my face and put her pussy into view.

“Lick me my sex slave.” Gabby said.

I smiled and started to lick deep in her, then she pulled out a dildo from under her pillow and held it up.

“Put that in his ass.” Gabby said.

“No way, I don't want him to hate me.” Faith said.

“Fine, I will then.” Gabby said, making me let out a whine in fear.

“Don’t you dare.” Faith growled as I popped out of her, then she snatch the toy away. “He’s out, now don’t hurt him please.”

“He’s going to do the plowing, not me.” Gabby said as she got on the side of the bed with her ass up high, then she started to deep throat me, making me grunt as I started to buck my hips with her mouth.

A second later, Faith start licking my knot, making me start groaning.

“Okay, now fuck me slave.” Gabby said, making me look to Faith and saw her staring at her in frustration. “You don’t need her permission.”

Faith looked at me, then sighed and nodded, making me get off the bed and walk around Gabby. I looked to Faith once more, making her nod.

“She will take it no matter what, mind as well get it over with.” Faith said, making me sigh and push in to Gabby.

“Oh god, he’s huge!” Gabby moaned, making me smile. “Put it in my ass.”

I giggle as I pulled out.

“As fast as you can, tear me a new asshole.” She said, making Faith smile as she liked that one.

I lined myself up and shoved my whole cock in and knotted her in a second, making her let out a yelp of pain.

“Oh god that hurt like a mother fucker, but it was well worth it.” Gabby moaned. “Now plunge that ass. Make me howl like it’s a full moon.”

Faith and I giggle as I knotted her repeatedly, making her moan in pain, then soon the moans were pleasure as Faith came around and put her pussy in front of Gabby’s face.

“Eat me slave.” Faith said, making me giggle.

“Yes master.” Gabby moaned, making us giggle as she started to lick deep in her

A few minutes later, Gabby's ass started constricting on my cock, making her let out a long moan as she came on my balls as I felt myself being pushed over the edge. In that second, I pulled out of her ass and pushed into her pussy as I knotted her and came deep in her.

“Your right that cum does feel nice in there.” Gabby moaned. “I think I'm going to go straight now and not lesbian anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
